Zoe Cristalle
Zoe Cristalle "Blue Energy Ranger!" Zoe Cristalle is a main character from the fanfictional series Power Rangers Sports Energy. As well as being the Blue Energy Ranger, she is a champion ice skater and experienced at martial arts. Character History Zoe becomes the Blue Energy Ranger when she finds her Energy Morpher in a trophy after she wins New Zealand's Best Ice Skater for the seventh year in a row. She in transported to Gavin Sparks' lab along with Callum Lancer, Alex and Olivia Flinstone and Jason Nadal. When Callum refuses his role as Red Energy Ranger, Zoe takes control and races to the town with her new teammates to fight Alimpian and his army of FlunkBots. There, Zoe becomes the Blue Energy Ranger. At first, Zoe is proud of her position but is quickly shocked to learn that it is Callum who is the true leader and becomes very jealous of his role. Despite this, the five Rangers are still able to defeat Alimpian as a team. From the start, Zoe tries to prove herself stronger than Callum, mainly by performing her best moves on him during training, fighting battles alone and taking control of the team whenever Callum doubts his abilities or is absent from battle. These efforts prove unsuccessful and Zoe becomes more and more envious as Callum slowly becomes a stronger leader. She also begins to develop a love-hate relationship with him, often hiding her feelings by saying insulting comments or slapping Callum in the face. It isn't until "Step It Up" when Callum saves her from falling from a skyscraper building that Zoe realizes how much she cares for him. However she decides to keep this a secret due to fear of ruining her tough-girl appearance. When Finian joins as the Olimpian Warrior and the Rangers unlock Extreme Sports Mode, Zoe decides that she seriously needs to up her game. Finian takes her to his ancient training hall where she is given three tests. Zoe passes the first two tests with ease but despite her best efforts, fails the third. She then discovers that it was rigged for her to fail no matter what and Zoe learns that she will not be able to win everything but the more important battles. Zoe finally admits her feelings for Callum when a new general named Vladimir demands to fight the Red Energy Ranger and only the Red Energy Ranger. Worried for her teammate's safety, Zoe steals Callum's Energy Morpher and uses it to become the new Red Energy Ranger. However, this leads to almost disastrous consequences. Vladimir attacks Zoe brutally. When she attempts to power up to Extreme Sports Mode, the Red Energy Morpher rebels against her with a powerful energy blast that leaves Zoe in a critical condition. As she recovers, Callum becomes extremely worried and takes great care of her, fearing that he might lose a great teammate. Zoe is touched when she overhears him talking with Dr. Sparks and learns that Callum also has deep feelings for her. After that, the two spend an extraordinary amount of time together until Zoe is well enough to fight the final battle. Now fully recovered, Zoe prepares to fight the final battle against Paine and his warriors. Surprisingly, she is more worried than she expects, not because of the battle itself but what will happen after the battle. Callum encourages her, reminding her to keep focused on the task until it's finished. Her Ranger journey helps her to become a kinder and all around more accepting person. She also starts dating Callum at the end of the series. Personality Zoe is feisty, competitive and over confident. She believes herself to be a natural born leader and is not fond of teamwork. She won't take no for an answer and will stop at nothing to prove herself as a strong fighter. However despite her tough girl attitude, Zoe is not all around heartless. Deep down, she's a bit of a perfectionist and longs for a bit of love. She is also afraid of losing the fight against Master Paine and his warriors, and has a fear of appearing helpless and weak, the main reason why she never confessed her feelings to Callum and instead pretended to hate him. Arsenal * Ice Blade * Blue Energy Chill Attack * Lightning Saber (temporarily) * Red Energy Laser Boost (temporarily) Zords Blade Skater Scuba Fighter Trivia Zoe's surname Cristalle means "ice" It has been confirmed that Zoe will make an appearance in Eddmspy's Power Rangers Ancient Age where she will team up with the Yellow Ancient Age Ranger Denise Adams. She will also make an appearance in GiLaw's next original series Power Rangers Elemental Masters where she will team up with the Green Elemental Ranger Krista Huber. Zoe has also been confirmed to make an appearance in GiLaw's sixth series, Power Rangers Zodiacs. Category:Heroines Category:Blue Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers Sports Energy Category:Female